Poseidon Adventure
<<< Welcome to Your New Life.. Away From the Surface! >>> A Summary thus far... Brought to you by Jack Hackman 620 on the Radio Dial. Session I: Fly Me to The Moon. The party awoke to the sound of robotic voices wresting them from their slumber. Each individual stored in a small cell courtesy of Poseidon Energy: Welcome to Your New Life.. Away From the Surface! Securitron/Overseer "Sally" introduced each of the prisoners in a prelude to the "Orientation: to follow. 1. Floxx (Large, not sure, but DO NOT LOOK AT THEM) 2. Wren (A Ghoul) 3. Sticky Boy (A spiky mal-formed humanoid creature) 4. Sean (A seemingly country bumpkin) 5. Dr. Kulani Lavalamp. (A brain in a jar?) 6. Alder (Former cleric of the Outlands) 7. Earl (Just Earl) 8. Jack Hackman (Sauve, sophisticated, well, I don't have enough time for this...) 9. Super mutant? (Didn't get a name, unless it was "Leave me alone, Human!") 10. Jen. (Electrically charged, unstable, starship captain?) 11. Mike (Old Dude with a wicked beard-fro) 12. Lieutenant Lopez (Latina in Captain America's Body?!) and, though we didn't know it yet: Murderbot. Their informal interrogation was interupted with the sound of a Klaxon as the plexiglass doors to the cells slid open, pouring their occupants into the center of the prison. As it turns out, Previous wanderers of the Outland Earl "Just Earl" and Alder were there, reunited in a soul-filled shower singing reveal. Each prisoner seemed to gather their own motives as they hesitantly approached each other in the center of their prison complex. However, their reprieve fell short, as gas began flooding the chambers and securitrons came online to corral the prisoners. Except one. The party observed a single securitron slowly moving, turning, and grasping its claws as though discovering them for the first time. With robots moving in, Jen flared into action, channeling unknown energies into a nearby securitron, rendering it scrapped. The party sought out a way through the hall-way entrance and menacing securitrons moved in with Sally's face flickering between them, Luckily, the lone securitron came to the rescue, going claw-to-claw with Sandy Securitron, allowing the rest of the party to escape through a nearby hallway. Following its melee performance, the securitron was dubbed: Murder-bot. With no objections by their stalwart silicon companion, they continued on their escape. Within the overseer's desk the party found several holotapes and loaded them into Dr. Lavalamp, who managed to find a layout to the facility along with a potential exit. As the party maneuvered the stairs towards an exit, they were doggedly persued on the monitors, by the unmoving, smiling face of Sally which heavily encouraged them to return to Orientation. After continued insolence, and less than genuine replys to the contrary by Jack Hackman, Sally systematically exploded nearby water pumps in an attempt to rout the party away from their escape. In the ensuing damage, and Jack's subsequent face-melting collapse it was revealed that Jack was in fact, A Ghoul! The Party finally made their exit to what appeared to be a futuristic theme park. Sally's voice blared over the loud-speakers and continued to demand the team's return to orientation. Ignoring her insistence, they fled to the center spire and took the elevator to the top. There, they discovered that the entire park appeared to be a platform floating in space, with the Earth and its heavenly satellite in view. As runaway carts bashed into the base of the spire, the party knew they must make their escape towards the platform holding a lone space ship. The party made their way through the medical facilities and discovered several alarming facts: 1. More Ghouls! 2. No Food. 3. No sewage. Though putresence alone may not lend comfort; in it's absence, one must ask: Had anyone EVER lived on this space platform?! Following several near misses and a count-down to who knows what, the party boarded an alien space craft and took off! Their mission? Who knows. Their destination? Just as definite. and their sense of composure? Near the breaking point. As they jettisoned away from the station, Murderbot awoke and from its speakers blared: Fly Me to the Moon. Session II: No Moon At All Having escaped the Poseidon Space Platform, the party found itself traveling towards an unknown planet. Coming closer, their ship landed into the cul-de-sac of a quaint suburban ring of houses. Greeting their ship was a Leather-clad Amazonian. As the party debated whose foot was best put forward, Murderbot seized the intiative and stormed the gang-plank. The seemingly cordial amazon discovered the horror of a motley crew and a robot bolting down the gang plank towards her. In a panic, She fled (quite understandably) to a nearby house. As the party examined the houses, they discovered that everything was superficially like that of a suburbian community. In actuality, it appeared to be made of one continuous substance with the same texture and feel. As though someone 3d printed an image of this picturesque scene. With a variety of attempts at communication, the team spoke with the Amazonian and discovered, unlike what sci-fi would lend you to believe, she did not speak or understand perfect English! Investigating her origins, they discovered that she was one of a thousand that had been cryogenic-ally stored on this planet as servants to an alien race. However, she was the last, as her compatriots expired due to equipment malfunction some months ago. The party was informed that night would be approaching soon, so they sought out shelter from the Wolves that hunted the area. One unpleasant surprise was that night fell like the flip of a switch rather than gradual dusk and that sunrise was just as drastic. Furthermore, all surfaces were made of the same hard susbstance and sleep didn't not come easily. Seeking to find one of the alien's spires and a way off the planet, the party moved through the swamp and set up camp as the calculated night approached. In the middle of the night the party was attacked by "Wolves" otherwise known as feathered, highly aggresive, velociraptor creatures. Clearly there was some mis-communication with the natives and assumptions had been made. Injured, and facing an unknown number of enemies on a hostile alien world, the party waited for dawn and, hopefully, their escape.